


You Can Wake Me Up At Any Time

by DetectivePrettyBoy



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Friendship, Gen, might add more??, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectivePrettyBoy/pseuds/DetectivePrettyBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "it's okay, I couldn't sleep anyway"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Wake Me Up At Any Time

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's small, but I thought it'd be fun to share anyway

“I’m sorry.”

Gansey sighs softly, long fingers piecing a ruined gas station back together, “It’s alright, Noah.”

Noah shifts on his feet, it makes no sound but he feels as if the other boy hears it anyway. Gansey notices everything.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“I wasn’t asleep,” Gansey mutters, reaching blindly out for the glue beside him and missing it by a few inches. Noah wordlessly pushes it closer with the tip of his shoe.

“I could help?”

Gansey waves him off, trying to glue a roof back onto its pillars.

Noah hangs his head, scuffing his foot on the floor. He thinks he hears a tiny sound come from it but it’s so small it seems insignificant, it might just be his imagination. But Gansey’s head tilts towards the noise as if it were real so maybe it was.

He’s always felt more alive with Gansey. As if he was just as real as the rest of them. Even before they found out he was dead.

“I don’t know how it happened. I just… came to on it.” Noah says, to offer some sort of explanation.

Gansey’s looks up then, scrunched eyebrows and hazel eyes train on him and Noah thinks he can feel the faint weight of his gaze,  “Came to on it?”

Noah nods, “I wasn’t here and then I was just…” he gestures to the mini gas station, “there.”

He doesn’t like the little thoughtful frown Gansey has on his face, so he adds, “You sure I can’t help?”

The weight of those hazel eyes settle on Noah a little more, squinting at him slightly before glancing back down at the disaster. “You could keep me company while I finish fixing it. Really, it’s the least you can do.” Gansey ends with a teasing note and a tired smile, patting the spot on the floor next to him once.

Noah smiles back. He should try and get Gansey back into bed, he had school tomorrow- Noah thought he did at least. It’s been harder and harder to keep track of days as they go by now- but he moves to sit next to the breathing boy. Gansey would just toss and turn in his bed or stare up at the ceiling if he went back to bed.


End file.
